


The Proposal (Clint)

by emilyevanston



Series: The Proposal [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: A drunken night leads you to sleeping with one of your best friends.  2 years later the two of you have been happily in a friends with benefits situation.  Only now you want more.  Not a relationship.  You want to be a parent.





	1. Chapter 1

Sweat beads on your body and you throw your head back.  Clint’s lips latch onto your throat as soon as you expose it to him.  He sucks hard enough to mark you and you respond by digging your nails into his back.

You weren’t in a romantic relationship with Clint.  This arrangement you had was strictly friends.  It worked quite nicely really.  You had commitment issues.  He had commitment issues.  It was actually one of the least stressful relationships you’d been in.

It had started after one of Tony’s parties.  You were so horny and just flirting with anyone.  In the end, there were three people you considered targeting.  Sam, Clint, and Tony.  All had flirted back willingly.  You weighed your options carefully and decided that Clint was the lowest risk of the three.  He wasn’t looking for anything more.  Just a hookup.

You hadn’t really looked back since then.  He was still the wisecracking, coffee swilling idiot you were used to.  You still enjoyed getting up to trouble with him.  Only now, a few times a week that trouble moved into the bedroom.

Clint moans and he trails his fingers down your skin.  It makes your skin prickle and you arch up into his hand to try and increase the pressure created by his fingers.

“Oh no, no, my friend.  You know the rules.”  Clint scolds, moving his hands back from you so he’s still only barely touching your skin.  Goosebumps break out all over you and you moan.

“Stop being a tease, you asshole.”  You whine, wrapping your arms around him and pulling him into a kiss.  

He smiles into the kiss and starts thrusting harder into you.

The fuck buddies thing worked well on the whole part.  Only now you were starting to think it wasn’t the best decision you’ve ever made.  Not that you didn’t enjoy it.  Or that it had changed your relationship and you were falling for each other.  It was more a case of your biological clock had started ticking loud enough that you were having trouble ignoring it and you were worried that you’d wasted too much time being fuck buddies when you should have been trying to find the person who you could have the kids you always wanted with.

Your orgasm starts to crest.  Pleasure coiling through you, making your muscles clench and tremble.   Clint arches his back and starts flicking his tongue over your nipple.  You bring your hand between the two of you, making a ‘v’ shape around the base of his shaft with your fingers as you roll your thumb over your clit.

“Not fair.”  He groans, screwing his face up in an attempt to hold back his orgasm until yours happens.

The thing was when you looked at your life you did think that kids factor was missing.  What you didn’t think was missing was the husband factor.  You were happy with what you had.  You had great friends.  You had an apartment in the Avenger’s tower.  You were having sex regularly.  What you wanted was to be a mother.

Your orgasm breaks as you arch your back up against him.  He wraps his arms around you and holds your tightly against him, creating a sudden relief from the teasing he’d just been doing.  You cling to him as you ride through it, and he releases with you.  For a brief moment that is all either of you are.  Just the pressure of the release.

You collapse down into the mattress panting and Clint settles his weight on top of you, his head on your shoulder, his cock still buried inside you as his cock pulses and stills.  He kisses your neck softly and lets himself slip from within you, rolling onto his side.  He quickly tosses the used condom in the trash before looking back at you.

Post-coital Clint is almost a completely different man to the one you are with normally.  He’s cuddlier and he doesn’t seem as caught up in his head as he often is.  His eyes always look heavy, like he’s ready to sleep right away but he’s keeping himself awake just because he likes the little bit of actual intimacy you share after sex.

Not to mention, you often didn’t even have sex at night.  It was regularly just stolen moments between training or missions.  When it was at night though you both slept soundly, he was usually draped over you, like a human blanket.

“Did it mark?”  You ask, rubbing the spot on your neck where he was focusing his mouth.

His eyes flick down to your throat and when he looks up he has the decency to look a little sheepish.  “Yeah, looks that way.  Guess they’re all gonna know now.”  He teases.

You chuckle and shake your head.  “Because we’re so good at keeping secrets.”  You say, putting your head on his shoulder.  You trace your fingers over his chest.  There are dozens of bruises, and cuts at various stages of healing and you move your fingers in patterns around them like they’re obstacles in a maze.

“It’s going to bring scandal to the whole tower.  They’ll force us to get married.”  He adds, pressing his lips against the top of your head.

You look up at him.  “I want to have a baby.”  The words are out of your mouth before you even realize you’re saying them.  You had intended on talking to Clint about your dilemma, but not like this.

He jumps away from you so fast that he ends up falling off the edge of the bed.  You move to the side and look down at him rubbing his head.  You start laughing.

“That’s not a very funny joke.”  He says, looking up at you.

“It’s not a joke, Clint.  I want to have a baby.”  You reply.

Clint gets up and starts pulling on his clothes.  “If you wanted to stop doing this, you just had to say.  You don’t have to go all weird on me.”  He said, hopping on one leg in an attempt to put his jeans on.

You get out of bed and push him down so he falls onto the mattress.  “I never said anything about wanting this to end.  I said I want to be a parent.  Now cut it out and talk to me.”

He looks up at you with a scowl on his face.  “I don’t know what you want me to say? Are you pushing for a relationship?  I don’t … I can’t…”  He shakes his head.  “Put some clothes on I can’t have this conversation looking into those.”  He says, gesturing to your breasts.

“Jesus Christ, Barton.”  You groan.  You go grab a singlet and a pair of panties and pull them both on, before sitting next to Clint at the end of your bed.

You put your hand on his thigh and he looks at it.  “What we have works.  The whole ‘happily ever after’ romantic thing has never stuck for me.  I absolutely do not want to change what we have going.”  You explain.

“So… what then?  Just needed to get it off your chest?”  He asks you looking up into your eyes.

You shake your head. “I’m going to do it.  I’ll do it alone if I have to.  I guess I was telling you partly because things might change a bit if I’m a parent.  Maybe you won’t be interested in doing this anymore.”  You take a deep breath in steeling yourself for the next bit.  “I’m hoping that maybe you’ll agree to help me out with one key thing I’m missing.”

Clint groans and collapses back onto the bed his hands covering his face.  “Are you insane?  I’d be a terrible fucking parent.  I don’t even like admitting when someone is my friend.”

You straddle his lap and look down at him.  “I’m not asking you to be a parent.  I’m asking you to be a sperm donor.  You are welcome to take on any level of participation you like after that.  From none to full father figure.”

Clint groans and looks back up at you.   “What will you do if I say no?”

You let him go and shrug when he turns back to face you.  “Dunno.  Maybe ask Tony.  He’s gettin’ on and maybe needs an heir to take over the business.”

“Stark!”  Clint yelps.  “No!  I refuse to let you go and ask Stark to be your baby daddy.”

You lean in and kiss the side of his neck.  “Well, you know what you need to do then don’t you?”

Clint cups your jaw and looks into your eyes again.  “I need time to think about it. Okay?”

You smile at him.  “Of course you do.  Take as much as you need.  I don’t want to rush this.”  You say, rolling your hips against his and tracing your fingers down his chest.   “In the meantime.  How about we do something that absolutely has zero chance of making a baby?”

“I didn’t do great at school, but I’m pretty sure this might be how babies are made.”  He snarks.

“Not the way we’re gonna do it.”  You smirk.


	2. chapter 2

It took Clint a full month to come to a decision.  In that time if you didn’t know him as well as you did, you might have thought he had completely forgotten you’d asked.  But you did know him well, and you never missed the times he suddenly became sullen and distracted.  Or the fact he went from sleeping in your room a couple of times a week tops to every day, even if you didn’t have sex beforehand.

It’s just after a mission that he comes to tell you his decision.  You step out of the med bay and he’s standing leaning beside the door, coffee in hand.

“Okay.”  He says, straightening up.   You nearly jump out of your skin.

“Shit, you scared me.”  You say, putting your hand on your heart.  “Was the knife I got to the ribs, not enough?  I needed a heart attack too?”

Clint makes a pfft sound.  “It was barely a scratch.  You could use a scare.  Keep you on your toes.”  He says, following you down the hall.

You wrap your arm around your waist and he puts his over your shoulder, tucking you against him.  “What’s up, Barton?”  You ask.

“Okay.”  He repeats as you get to the elevator and he punches the down button.

“Okay?”  You ask.

“Yeah… Okay.  I’ll do it.”  He says.

The doors to the elevator open and you both step inside.  There are a few people from legal already in there, probably heading back downstairs after a meeting with Tony.  They move to the side to accommodate you and you and Clint

You smile and shake your head.  “You sure?”

“Not really.  But I will anyway.”  He answers, his hand going to the back of his head.

You turn into him and hug him tightly, burying your face against his chest.  The elevator comes to a stop and you both step out onto the floor that houses both Clint and Natasha’s apartment.  “How involved do you want to be?”

He makes a face at you.  “I don’t know.  Somewhere between not at all and completely.”  He opens the door to his apartment and you follow him inside.  Even with all his money and the whole ‘Tony pays for everything in the tower’ thing, Clint’s apartment still looks like it’s been decorated by a starving college student.  It’s bare and everything looks well worn.  “I’m gonna be honest with you and you better not fuckin’ laugh.”  He says heading into his kitchen.  He doesn’t look up at you, he just starts pulling out things like bread and salami.  “I don’t know how to get past that thing in me that expects to lose people.  It just keeps happening over and over.  I’m kinda worried that if I’m a dad… I’m either going to be way too overprotective.  Or I’m going to do that thing where I don’t let them get close.  Which you can’t do with your own kid can you?”

You step up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist.  “For someone who pushes everyone away, you sure do have a bunch of people who would do anything for you.  You can’t get me, Nat or Kate to leave you alone.”

He turns in your arms, mayonnaise coated knife still gripped in his hand and for the first time since he started talking he looks you in the eye.  “What I say next never leaves this room, but it’s you girls that are the reason I’m saying yes.  I mean you most obviously.  But the fact the three of you are still around even with all my hang-ups.  I love you.  Girls.  I love you girls.”

You look into the blue of his eyes and smile.  “Thank you, Clint.  You don’t know what this means to me.”  You lean towards him and he bridges the gap.  He kisses you.   It starts off softly but it quickly becomes frantic.  He tosses the knife in his hand without even looking where he’s throwing it.  It lands in the sink with a clatter.

His sweeps the sandwich away and lifts you onto the counter, his lips never leaving yours.  Your bodies stay pressed tightly together as your hands roam each other’s backs.  You feel the press of his cock against you as it stiffens and you grind against it.  He moans against your lips and he starts to scramble to get your pants off.

He finally manages to get them off, almost pulling you off the counter with them.  He drops his pants just enough to free his cock and pulls out his wallet to grab a condom.

You laugh and put your hand on his shoulder.  “Clint.  We’re trying for a baby.”

He bursts out laughing.  “Force of habit.”

He grabs your ass and pulls you to the edge of the counter and in one fluid movement, he’s inside of you.  He holds you in place and his lips return to yours.  You take a moment just feel him.  The way his cock fills you.  The press of your body against his.  His hands holding your hips, his fingers just biting into your flesh.  The way his tongue flicks over your lips and plays against your tongue.  How he still tastes of coffee, black and slightly burned.

He starts to move his hips, rolling them as he thrusts into you.  You wrap your legs around his waist and you tug on his hair.  “Fuck.”  You both groan at the same time.

“Clint… you feel…”  You sigh, letting your head fall back.

His lips meet your exposed throat.   “Yeah… you too.”  He murmurs in reply.

He starts to thrust faster and he brings a thumb to your clit, rubbing it quick circles.  As your orgasm approaches you dig your fingers into his back and just hold on.  It breaks suddenly and you arch back crying out.  Clint holds you into place, kissing your exposed neck and picking up his pace as your cunt clenches around him.

As you ride out the waves your orgasm, Clint jerks into you and releases.  You can feel the throb of his cock as he empties inside of you.  You rest your forehead on his as you both take a moment to come down from your orgasm high.

He slips out of you and you jump off the counter and start pulling on your pants.  “It’s kind of scary isn’t it?”  You ask as you jump up and down, trying to wriggle back into them.

“I’ve done a lot of terrifying things in my life, this is hands down the most terrifying.  We’re going to have a baby.  I’ve never done anything like that before.”  Clint agrees.

“That you know of.”  You say.

He looks at you and his mouth drops open.  “Don’t even make jokes like that, you colossal jerk.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I swear to god, if we have to team up with that idiot again, I’m gonna quit.”  Clint says as he follows you out of the elevator and down the hall to his apartment.

“Stop being a jackass.  If you just listened to him, you wouldn’t have been thrown into that dumpster like you were.”  You counter.

Clint groans and flops down on his couch.  You collapse down next to him and he puts his arm around you.  “Alright, let’s try and put a baby inside of you.”  He says, sounding like it was just another chore he had to get through.

You smirk at him as he leans in to kiss you.  “No need.  Already got one in there.”

He stops dead, his head midway to yours.  “What?”  The word is laced with both disbelief and suspicion and you nearly break down laughing.

“Fertilization has already taken place.  Embryo is attached to uterine wall and developing.”  You explain.

Clint jumps to his feet.  “And you went out on mission?”  He exclaims.  “What the actual fuck is wrong with you?  You saw what happened to me?  What if it happened to you too?  What if you … and then… you could have…”

You get to your feet and cup his jaw in your palms, looking him right in the eye.  “That’s why I was hanging back so much.  It’s also why Wade kept going on about precious cargo.”

“Wade knew before me!  What the fuck?”  Clint yells, pulling away from you and beginning to pace the room.

“You know Wade.  He has a sixth sense for things.  I didn’t tell him.”  You step in front of him.  “Calm down, Clint.  I’m fine.  The baby is fine.  It’s super early anyway.  Just relax.”

Clint takes a breath, opens his mouth to say something and then closes it again before slumping back onto the couch.

You straddle his lap and press your forehead against his.  “I’m still here.  Everythings fine.  You haven’t lost anything.”

“Okay.”  He says, quietly.

“I’ll tell Steve I can’t go on active missions.”  You add.

He folds his arms over his chest.  “Good.”

“You gonna sulk?”

He doesn’t answer and you start running your thumbs down his jaw.

“Clint…”  You push.  “I’m pregnant.”

He looks up at you and smirks.  “I’ve always wondered what it was like to fuck a pregnant woman.”

You quirk an eyebrow at him.  “Really?  That’s the thing you lead with?”

He starts kissing along your jawline.  “Hey don’t kink-shame me.  Miss ‘pull my hair, Clint’.”

You unzip your catsuit and he slides it down your shoulders his lips grazing over your collarbone.  “I’m not sure it’s going to be any different yet.”

He grazes the very tips of his fingers over your breast and circles your nipples.  They harden and make your breasts ache for relief.  “I guess we’ll find out.”

He picks you up and flips you onto your back, pulling your catsuit all the way off.  It get’s stuck on your shoes and there is a minute of just struggling to get them off, but somehow the mood isn’t ruined it all.  When you’re completely naked he teases his fingers over your skin making it break out in goosebumps.  His mouth follows next and he ghosts his lips down over your breasts his tongue flicks out from time to time making you squirm and arch up, wanting more of his touch.  This is his game though.  He likes to tease and have you beg him.

You counter by pulling his hair and wrapping your legs around him, pulling your hips up against his so you can feel the press of his cock through his pants.  “Clint.”  You whine.

He laughs but his tactic doesn’t change.  His hands move down your thighs and his mouth over your stomach.  You let your legs fall and spread them, making a pained whimpering sound.  He looks up at you as his mouth teases over your pubic mound, a devilish smile playing over his lips. His tongue slips between your folds and circles over your clit.

You’re so overwound already you buck up violently as a jolt passes through you.  Clint smirks and starts lapping at your pussy.  You keep one hand bunched in his hair and the other you tease your sensitive breasts.  It isn’t long until you’re panting and writhing under him.  Begging for him to do more.  He thrusts two fingers inside of you and strokes them over your g-spot.  It only takes him doing it twice and you come hard, arching up off the couch and crying out.

Clint sits up and starts stripping off his uniform as you lay panting, coming down from your orgasm high.  When he’s naked you sit up and push him back on the couch, straddling him again.  You guide his cock inside you and start rolling your hips against him.  

He moans as his cock slowly fills you.  “I think you might have tasted different.”  He says, looking up into your eyes.  “Tell me what you think.”  He leans up and kisses you, and you flick your tongue over his lips, tasting yourself on them.  The flavor is different.  More musky and earthy.  You hum and start bouncing a little in his lap.

“Yeah, I think so too.”  You say.

Clint's hands go to your hips and you start riding him fast.  Sweat beads over you and he starts sucking and biting at your breast.  You bring your fingers to your clit, rubbing it in a tight figure of eight.  You come again, and it feels like every single one of your muscles seize up.  The sudden clenching around his cock brings Clint over with you and he empties inside of you with a grunt.

“Fuck.”  You groan and collapse against his chest as the last flutters of your orgasm pass through you.

Clint slips from within you but lets you sit resting against him.  “Congrats by the way.”  He says, running his fingers through your hair.  “You’re going to be a mom.”

You smile up at him and he leans down and kisses you softly.  “Thanks, Barton.  You decide what you want to do yet?”

He nods.  “Yeah, I’m in.  I can’t not be in.”

You nuzzle into his neck.  “Congratulations to you too then, daddy.”

A soft chuckle escapes from him.  “Let’s dial back the daddy until later okay?”


	4. Chapter 4

Your pregnancy progresses well. Clint seems to go completely all in.  He asks you to move in with him in his apartment.  You check to see if Natasha is okay with it, considering she’d be the neighbor to a newborn.  She actually seems quite excited and starts suggesting the name Natasha if it’s a girl.  So you move your stuff upstairs.

Clint gives you your own room and the nursery would be between yours and his.  However, even though you put most of your things in your room (apart from the things you scatter around the rest of the apartment in your attempt to make it look actually lived in) you never spend any time in it.  You always just sleep in with Clint.

As well as moving in, Clint attends every doctor’s appointment with you.  He starts reading baby books (though he never progresses far into them). He keeps notes up to remind you to take your vitamins.

Kate seems really excited too.  She also suggests names like Kate and Katherine for the baby if it’s a girl.  In general, she just seems impressed that Clint seems to be growing up.  That he’s taking on the responsibility seriously.  You can see where her surprise comes from.  He can barely even take care of himself, but a baby seems to just be fine.  Though he did take Kate under his wing, so you are less surprised than she is.

The rest of the tower all take to the news of an impending baby differently.

Steve and Bucky had appointed themselves honorary grandparents, which amused you greatly.  Partly because if you actually counted how many years you’d all actually experienced life, you were roughly the same age.  Mostly because they kept coming home with tiny baby outfits and seeing these huge men, still dressed in their uniforms excitedly holding out these tiny, little, newborn onesies with ducks or ponies on them was the cutest thing you’d ever seen in your life.

Along with her excitement and the baby name suggestions; Natasha had taken it upon herself to make sure you knew every gory little detail of childbirth and its aftermath as there was to know.  Sometimes you seriously questioned what you’d gotten yourself into.

Wanda liked to lay down with her head resting on your stomach and listen to the primitive thoughts of the growing fetus.  She’d sing songs in Romani and then smile up at you and tell you that it liked that one.

Tony had become an overexcited uncle.  A rich over excited uncle.  He kept showing up at Clint’s door with new baby things. Cribs and monitors.  Prams and change tables.  He has a work crew come in and baby proof everything, and another to paint a mural in the nursery.  It’s of Iron Man.  You feel like you should do something about changing that, but you can’t quite do it because of how completely Tony Stark it was to do that.

Sam sometimes seemed to think you’d made a terrible mistake.  He often asked you what you would do if Clint couldn’t step up.  How you thought raising a child amongst the violence that was the world of the Avengers was going to work.  It hurt, but Sam’s best quality was that he knew when you needed to question it, and he knew when to stop.  Besides, he really just wanted you to be prepared.  Otherwise, he was mostly just the same Sam as he always was.  He was who you could be around to talk to and feel not like a pregnant woman.

The twenty-week ultrasound was one you were both excited about.  Clint really, really wanted to know what you were having.   He sat next to you, one of your hands clutched between both of his, his feet tapping on the ground impatiently.

“Where are they?”  He asks, looking around the room like the technician might suddenly jump out behind a piece of equipment.

You laugh and give his hand a squeeze.  “They’ll be here.  We’re paying them a lot of money.”

Like the word money summoned her, a young, chipper and excitable technician stepped through the door.  “Hi guys.  I’m Gemma.   We going to take a look at your baby today?”

Clint’s hands tightened around yours and his eyes narrowed.  He did not do well with customer service polite.

“Hi, Gemma!  We sure are!”  You reply in an equally cheery voice.

She sits down on a stool beside you, lifts up your shirt and put some paper towel in the waistband of your pants shifting them right down so your entire belly was exposed.  “This is going to be really cold.”  She warns and squeezes the cold gel on your stomach.  It makes you jump a little.

She presses the wand down on your stomach and starts moving it around.  “And there’s your baby.”  Gemma says.  She moves the wand some more to get a better angle.  Clint’s hand clamps down on yours like a vice.  “They’ve got a nice strong heartbeat.”  Gemma continues as she does some measurements.  She flicks a switch on the machine and the room is filled with the rapid squish squish sound of the ultrasound machine.

Clint goes from surly to excited puppy in .03 seconds.  He perks up and you can feel the need he has to climb up on something to see better.  As it is his legs draw up onto the chair.

“Did you want to find out the gender today?”  Gemma asks.

“Yes!  Yes.  We wanna know!”  Clint says, almost bouncing with excitement.

Gemma moves some things around pointed at a funny shape on the screen.  “Well from the looks of it, you’re having a little girl.”

“A girl?  Oh shit.  I’m totally outnumbered.”  Clint says laughing.

You lift his hand to your mouth and kiss the ends of his fingers.  “You always have been, Barton.”


	5. Chapter 5

At the thirty-five week mark, you were feeling heavy and sore all the time.  You were tired a lot and napped as much as you could.  You had bouts of sciatica up your left leg, making it completely numb and hard to walk.  You kept banging into things like door frames and knocking stuff off tables with your belly because you still hadn’t gotten used to how big it was.  Once you even managed to burn yourself on the oven door.

Even with all this, you were horny.   You probably thought about sex 40 times a day on average.  Lucky for you, while you were insatiable, Clint was keeping up and often exceeding your needs.  He just couldn’t seem to get enough of you.  When he went out on a mission he’d come straight to find you as soon as he’d cleared the debrief.  You had given up on even pretending that you had your own room.  Even when he wasn’t there you slept in his bed, and your own stuff had started migrating from your room to his.

The only thing that had not happened that would have meant that you were just a regular couple like every other couple was that neither of you was willing to name it that at all.  You never held hands or had any other public displays of affection either.  While you could on occasion get a little cuddly at home alone watching TV, it was no more than he was like with either Natasha or Kate or that you were with Tony or Sam.  In your own heads, you were still just friends.

The apartment had changed a lot too.  Mostly just due to Tony’s interfering, but also the fact you’d started making it your place now too.  It was clean and had personal effects.  You had a throw over his couch and framed photos around the room.  You’d even put some of his up.

Tony had gone about getting the apartment baby ready.   He had never once used the word congratulations but the apartment was now baby proof, and the nursery was painted, had all the furniture and various stuffed toys of various sizes.  He even bought a bed for Lucky that was slightly elevated off the ground, even though he still wasn’t totally sold on there being pets in the tower.

Lucky didn’t seem to care for it though, he just slept on the end of the bed, or on the couch. Which was where he was when Clint came home from a mission holding a pile of onesies made to look like various Avengers uniforms.  He dumps the pile in your lap and puts his arm around your shoulder.

“The bow goes away, remember?”  You say looking at the tiny baby clothes.  Clint groans and gets back up, putting the bow and his quiver onto the rack that had been installed to keep it out of the babies reach.  “Did you guys stop to buy baby clothes?”

Clint rolls his eyes and flops back next to you again.  “Yes.  No.  Kinda.  We were arresting people and Tony spotted the Iron Man one in the window of a shop.  So, of course, he had to go and buy it.  Then Nat wasn’t having that so she got the Black Widow one and it just became a free for all.”

“Aww look, they even have a Falcon.  So cute.”  You say, holding it up.

Clint puts his arm around your shoulder and runs his palm over the swell of your stomach.  “Don’t remind me.  Sam got super smug.”

“They didn’t have a Hawkeye?”  You ask as he starts ghosting his lips over your neck.

“No, they did.  But I’m not that guy.  Shoot me now.”  Clint groans, taking the clothes back off you and tossing them on the coffee table.  He cups your jaw and tilts your face to his and kisses you, nipping at your lips. His hand travels up and cups your breast, rolling his thumb over your nipple.

“Clint,”  you breathe, pulling back from him.  “Lucky’s sitting beside me.”

Clint snort laughs and gets up pulling you to your feet.  “Come on then.”

You follow him into the bedroom and as soon as he’s kicked the door closed he’s on you.  His hands at your jaw, kissing you hard.  His tongue pushing into your mouth.   He pulls your dress up over your head, breaking the kiss momentarily before returning more hungry and frantic than before.  You start scrambling to get his uniform off.  Unclipping clips, and pulling down zips.

You can feel his cock straining for release and getting him undressed is taking forever to get his things off.  He starts getting impatient and he grabs your wrists and spins you.  “Just forget it.”  He growls, walking you towards the dresser.

His hands slide down your arms and guide yours to the dresser as he bends you over slightly.  You watch them as he links his fingers with yours and the tendons in the back of his hands and his forearms stand out.  He removes one hand and brushes your hair to the side and starts kissing the side of your neck.  You feel the press of his erection against your ass.  He pulls his cock free and yanks your panties down to your knees.

“Fuck, Clint.”  You gasp, as his cock starts to slide up and down your folds, guided by his hand.  You move against it, slicking it in your wet and mewling.

He thrusts inside of you, your cunt clenching around his cock as he penetrates you.  You let out a gasp followed by a low moan and his hand wraps around your chest cupping your breasts.

You can’t pull your eyes away from his hand on yours.  The way the muscles tensed and relaxed as he moved against you.  Your breath started to come in shallow, and what started as soft moans were getting louder and more primal the longer he lasts.  You start rubbing your clit, spreading that growing tingle out through your body, and making it harder to keep any sort of control.

“Oh god. Fuck, Clint.  I’m gonna… I’m close.”  You pant.  

“Fuck.”  Clint groans and starts thrusting harder into you.  He squeezes your breast with one hand and the other grips your hand.  “That’s it baby.  Come for me.”

It’s like his words are a trigger.  Your whole body seizes up and you worry for a second that you’re going to fall to the floor in a puddle.  You cry out as your orgasm washes through you.

The pulsing of your cunt around Clint’s cock sends him over with you and his hips snap forward suddenly and he comes with a grunt.  His cock pulsing.

He holds you as the last waves of your orgasms pass and your breathing steadies.

“Far out, I love it when you get back from a mission.”  You say as he slips from you and you straighten out.

“And I love how good to go you are at the moment.”  He says and pecks your lips.  “I need a shower. You wanna come with?”

You start unfastening the clips on his uniform again.  “Sounds good to me.  As long as you’re prepared for round two.”


	6. Chapter 6

Katherine Natalia Barton arrived in the word two days after her due date at 10.30 in the morning.  Much like her father she seemed to like to sleep in.

Unfortunately for you her sleep in meant that you got no sleep at all.  You had just settled into bed.  The doctors had told you that one thing to help induce labor was sex.  Clint had taken the suggestion seriously.  Snuggling up next to you, kissing a line up your spine when you experienced your first contraction and your waters broke.  It wasn’t just a trickle either.  It was a sudden gush of fluid that soaks you, the bed and Clint.  Clint almost falls off the bed he scrambles away from you that fast.

“What the hell was that?”  He asks, looking at you legitimately terrified.

You hit him with a pillow and climb out of bed.  “What do you think it was?  I’m going to have a shower.”

“Your water broke?”  He asks following after you.  You both strip off what remaining clothes you have as you make your way to the bathroom.

“Yes, Clint. My water broke.”  You snark back at him.  You turn the water on in the shower and step in, he follows close behind you.

“You know how as an Avenger I’ve done a bunch of stuff.  Fought aliens.  Ended up in more than one dumpster?  That kind of thing?”  Clint says, grabbing your body was and thoroughly lathering up his body.

You turn to look at him, narrowing your eyes.  “If the next words out of your mouth imply that what just happened is worse than any of that I will personally throw you into the next dumpster we pass.”

Clint opens his mouth, closes it again, rinses the suds off his body and gets out of the shower.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so. Go change the sheets.  I’ll call the hospital when I’m out.”  You snap.  He turns and salutes to you before disappearing through the door.

The hospital tells you to stay home until your contractions are regular and about four to five minutes apart.  So you spend most of the night doing things like attempting to sleep only to be woken up by another contraction and just randomly pacing the room.

The longer things go on for, the more worked up and nervous Clint got.  While you paced he paced too.  Lucky would sit in the middle of the room just watching you both walking back and forth.  When a contraction hit he’d come over and rub your back and hold your hand.  As soon as it had past he’d be asking if it was time yet, being absolutely sure that they were now five minutes apart when it was actually closer to 15 to 20 minutes.

By the time you were actually at the hospital he was a complete nervous wreck.

“You know I’m regretting having you here, right?”  You say as another contraction passes.  “I’m seriously considering calling Wade to sub out for you right now.”

“I don’t know what you expect is an okay way to react to this.  Another human is coming out of you.  It’s all aliens up in here.  I’m freaking out!”  He says, going back to pacing around the room.  “And how would Wade react better anyway?  He’d be at least four times more annoying than me.”

“You know that’s not true.  He’d annoy the shit out of you.  He’d entertain me.”  Another contraction hits you and you crouch down on the ground.  “Clint… I fucking hate this.”  You whine.

He crouches on the ground behind you and rubs your back it deep slow circles.  “I’ve seen you snap off an arrow that was lodged in your shoulder and use the broken shaft to immobilize a Hydra agent.  If it hurts this much take something.”

You press your face against his shoulder.  “You did that to me too.  I thought you were a crack shot.”

“You jumped in front of the arrow after I let it loose.  How is that my fault?”  Clint scoffs.  “Use the damn nitrous.”

One of the midwives steps into the room and sees you both crouching on the ground.  You look up at her.  “I’d like to use the gas please.”

She goes to the machine and sets it up.  “Sir, if you could help your wife up, I’ll show you both how it works.”  She says.

“Oh, he’s not…”

“No, we’re not…”

“We’re just friends.”  You and Clint say together.

After the midwife set you up and left you alone you and Clint both took turns on the gas.  It didn’t really take the pain away, it just made it so you were giggly and didn’t really care about it.  Plus Clint high was just about the best thing you’d ever seen in your life.  All that anxiety he’d been having just floated out the window and he relaxed back on your hospital bed his arm around you giggling at every little pun that popped into his head.

By the time the midwife returned and told you it was time to get ready to push you were both in hysterical giggles in between each contraction.  The next hour is the most intense experience in all your life.  A few times you ask if it’s too late to change your mind.  You nearly give up more than once too, just telling the nurses to leave her in there.

It didn’t help though.  Katherine still came.  She was a crying wrinkly mess and when they put her on your chest you nearly burst into tears again.

“I am never going through that again.”  You say, leaning in and breathing in the scent of your newborn daughter.  She smells like something you couldn’t quite place.  A little like salt and a little like warm milk.

“Aww come on.  Look at her.  We totally made her.”  Clint says.  He kisses you on the top of the head before leaning in and kissing her forehead, his hand stroking over her back.  “Hello, baby girl.  I’m your dad.  I promise I’m never, ever going to leave you.  You’re gonna have to deal with being embarrassed by your dad forever.”  He says, inhaling her scent.  “Don’t mind your mom.  She’s just crying because she is happy to finally meet you.  She’s gonna love you so hard for the rest of her life.”  He kisses the infant again.  The next time he talks he says something that while you’ve heard him say those words before, it was never with such conviction.  Not because he was incapable of the feeling, he just had trouble letting anyone know the truth behind them.  “I love you, Katie.”


End file.
